


The Ocean

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Just a drabble, i can literally fit the authors note and the whole story into the beginning or end notes, i have terrible writers block sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Armin wanting to see the ocean. Just trying to clear my writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean

Armin Arlert never wanted this. He never wanted any of this. He wanted to see the world, yes. He wanted to feel the ocean's waves running over his toes and he wanted to bathe in tropical sunlight. But he never thought that in trying to do those things, he would have to go through all this.

His best friend's severed arm flying at him from the mouth of a titan was not exactly something that he had predicted. None of this was really expected. Armin hadn't even thought that he would ever join the military. And yet, here he was.

_It might be worth it, though,_  he thought silently, a small smile on his face as he lay in a bed next to Eren (who was snoring rather obnoxiously).  _Yeah, it will definitely be worth it when I can finally see the ocean and be free of these walls. I just have to hold out and fight a little longer._

The ocean was a long way away, and he might not ever get the chance to see it, but he would certainly try his hardest to get there.

_One day..._ he thought as he drifted off to sleep,  _One day I'll get there..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> BLAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH
> 
> I HAVE THE WORST WRITER'S BLOCK EVER I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 丶´Д｀
> 
> When I get past this, I will hopefully finish up Say Something within 2 months, finish the last chapter of The Pirate and the Sea Witch, and post two new works- one a long multichapter and one just a oneshot.
> 
> Anyhoo, thank you for being patient, you beautiful people. (◠‿◠✿)


End file.
